


I'm Cold

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I’m cold. Come closer.”Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	I'm Cold

It’s a bit of a ritual really. You and Bucky sitting together, but apart, in the living area. Usually he’s reading a book, like he is tonight, you’re usually curled with a blanket, just relaxing, eyes closed, mind trying to slow down. Usually its fine, the separation, but not tonight, not when you’re freezing even with your blanket.

“I’m cold. Come closer.” You reach out your arms towards him, hands clenching and relaxing in a universal gesture of ‘come hold me’ the adult version of ‘come lift me up’. 

Bucky doesn’t even argue as he puts the book he was reading down and plops down next to you on the sofa, curling his arms around you and pulling you tight against his chest. He’s a space heater, Steve was too, you were pretty sure it was part of being a super soldier. He always ran hotter than the rest of you. Which was really helpful when it was December and the heating was on the fritz because Tony had been messing with it. 

You curl into him, letting him lie you length ways across the sofa, breathing in the smell of his aftershave and feeling his chest rise and fall. This is what life’s about you think. Companionship. Comfort. The warmth of another person, the smell of their clothes, the sound of their heart, the rise and fall of their breath. This is it. 

“Thanks, Buck…” He doesn’t say ‘You’re welcome’ just presses a kiss to the top of your head and you think it’s the same thing.


End file.
